


Mess

by LiteralShadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slightly nsfw ?, Stucky - Freeform, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralShadow/pseuds/LiteralShadow
Summary: Steve and Bucky are home alone, having a pillow fight. Things gets a bit out of hand and mess(es) ensue.





	

“Haha, Bucky, come on!” Steve breathed out between laughter, ducking as Bucky took another swing at him with the pillow. A grin was plastered on the brunettes face, and as Steve looked at him he couldn’t help but feel warm inside.  
Never had he ever imagined he would find peace like this. Never had he thought he would be this happy again. Never had he-  
  
Steve’s thoughts got interrupted by a pillow hitting him right in the face.  
“What’ca thinkin ‘bout Steve?” Bucky said, his tone slightly mocking. Steve just grinned at him.  
“How to get revenge for what you did,” Steve said as he hit Bucky right in the stomach. “Which it seems I just did.”  
The laughter from the two men filled the room as their pillow fight continued.  
But, of course, as always in their life something just had to go wrong.  
Bucky took a swing at Steve, who ducked - this time as any other. The difference this time was that Bucky had way too much power in his swing, resulting in him not being able to stop his arm from flying…  
  
A loud crash echoed through the now completely stunned silent room.  
  
Blue eyes widened as Steve turned around. Just there, lying about an inch from his bare feet, laid the rests of the living room lamp.  
“F-fuck, I never meant for that to happen,” Bucky started, quickly dropping the pillow he was holding. Grey met metallic grey as he looked down at his left arm.  
“I really need to learn how to control this…” he muttered, his voice full of shame.  
Steve gently put his hand on the other male's shoulder, giving him a small, reassuring smile.  
“It’s alright Buck, okay? It might take some time, but it’s not a problem if something goes wrong; you’re learning,” Steve said, squeezing the slightly shorter male's shoulder gently.  
Their eyes met, and for a moment they were just standing there, looking at each other.  
Until the doorbell rang.  
  
Bucky instinctively took a step back while Steve’s blue eyes widened.  
“Oh god,” he breathed out.  
He could hear the door unlock and as quick as he could he turned back to look at Bucky.  
“We need to get this cleaned up. Quickly.”  
As if they were on fire, the two men started to swipe the glass splitter away.  
“Steve, you home?”  
Sam entered the living room the second the last shatter of glass was under the carpet, Steve and Bucky standing rather suspiciously in front of it. Sam raised his eyebrow at them.  
“So, what is the thing the two of you have done now?” he asked, at which Steve blushed from shame while Bucky just kept his usual, stoic expression.  
A moment of silence followed before Sam made a loud, disgusted noise.  
“Oh my god, the two of you can’t be serious. Fucking in here, out of all places!? How do you think I will be able to just snuggle up on the couch and watch a good movie now?” Sam whined, covering his eyes as he did.  
“But,” Steve started, his face even redder than before as he was about to tell the truth about the broken lamp. Bucky, however, just watched the scene unfold, his eyes filled with amusement.  
“Steven Rogers no, I don’t want to hear any excuses from you. Gosh, spare the details for Nat, I bet she’ll be interested or something,” Sam said. With a sigh, he added “Just, get this cleaned up now, please?” before he left the room.  
Steve’s face was so bright red a tomato probably looked pale compared to him. Bucky, on the other hand, just had a slight pink tint over his cheeks.  
  
After a few moments of collecting himself, Steve looked at Bucky.  
“I guess we might as well get this cleaned up then,” he said, proceeding to take up the shattered glass.  
“Yeah, we should,” said Bucky with a nod, stepping a bit closer to the blonde. But instead of helping him, he leaned over Steve from behind, pulling him closer.  
“Though when we’re finished with that, why not make another kind of mess?”  
Bucky’s voice was low and sultry, and Steve shivered from the octave that Bucky’s voice had dropped. He swallowed hard, doing his best not to drop the shards of glass he was holding.  
“As soon as this is done.”  
With those words Steve went to go throw the glass away while Bucky hurried into Steve’s bedroom, quickly getting the things out that they would need to cause their next little ‘mess’.


End file.
